In order to accurately transmit signals to subscribers, a communication satellite needs to amplify its output signals with a high degree of linearity, while providing the proper amount of Radio Frequency (RF) output power and Direct Current (DC) power. As these output signals are often required for a number of different output levels, being able to provide these signals with the needed degree of linearity can result in a satellite payload having a large number of amplifier designs, increasing weight and complexity.